


I'll Always Take Care of You

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Drama, Drunkenness, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protectiveness, Slash, year written: 2007 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry drowns his sorrow in drink.  Ron takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Always Take Care of You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron). Many thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime)[**niko_hime**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime) who caught a  major error in tense mere moments before my inital submission.

**Title:** I'll Always Take Care of You  
 **Summary:** Harry drowns his sorrow in drink. Ron takes care of him.  
 **Team:** Slash  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG, Slash, Drunkenness  
 **Prompt:** Firewhiskey  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the drabble contest at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron)[**triatha_ron**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=triatha_ron). Many thanks to [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime)[**niko_hime**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=niko_hime) who caught a  major error in tense mere moments before my inital submission.

I'll Always Take Care of You

  
Ron rushes forward to catch Harry as he falls in a drunken heap out of the Floo. He's barely conscious and the stench of Firewhiskey is heavy on his breath.

"Harry, mate, you've got to stop doing this to yourself." Ron whispers to the man he cradles in his arms.

When he gets no response other than the fluttering of Harry's eyelids, Ron sighs and sets about the routine. He carefully removes Harry's clothing before laying him gently on his bed.

"Ron." Harry pleads, clutching feebly at Ron's sleeve and Ron slips into bed beside him, pulling the smaller man tightly to his chest and running soothing fingers through his hair.

"It's alright Harry," Ron whispers, "I'll always take care of you."


End file.
